Love Hurts
by Nintendo Guru
Summary: After Ganon's defeat, Malon decides Link should be with her. But Destiny has different plans for her...
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fic so be easy on the reviews! I will continue this story if I get good reviews, although right now I have no idea where this story is going…

Whoever said "love hurts" had to be one of the gods. I don't think such wisdom could have come from a living being.

Have you ever wanted something as hard as you could? With every fiber of your being? There were many things that hindered you, but you kept trying to get it? Workingat it and working at it, day in and day out?But then, just as you thought it was yours, just as you thought you would acheive it, just as you thought you had it...someone else got it. They got it with almost no effort at all.Theyacheived what you wanted, what you worked at, what you strived for, without breaking a sweat. Have you ever felt that way? That's howI felt that day. The daythatI would never forget...

I was working in thebarn when it happened. Ganon's reign had just ended, andI was expecting Link to see me any day now.I was patient, but it was wearing thin. How hard was it to take a 15 minute walk from Hyrule to see me? As a matter of fact, I was thinking of marching down to Hyrule Castle with a wooden spoon, demanding an answer from Link. That's whenI heard it. The familiar neighing of a horse, and the voice of my dreams saying, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

I stood up hardly daring to belive it. Could it be that he had returned? I dashed as fast as i could, leaving Sakurahalf-bathed,out into the sunlight, andI met my hero.

Link was standing there in a blue tunicI had never seen him wear, and he was looking...sexy. He had always looked appealing to me, but never like this. He had on that stunningyet boyish grin of his, and he said to me, "Hey Mal."

I said to him, "One second," andI dashed into the house.I grabbed the spoonI wassaving for him, and dashed back out.

He looked at me quizzically, and grinned again. "What was that all about? Got a present for me?"

I smiled evilly. "Well..." I walked toward him...and smacked him over the headwith the spoon. Once. Twice. Thrice.Frice...?(Oh, goddess, why couldn't they make a word for four times?)

Link was onhis knees, clutching his head,andI said to him playfully, "For the Hero of Time, you sure can take a blow."

He got up, still rubbing the small bump on him head. "Actually, you hit harder than most people I've fought..maybe you should work for the king? I hear he has an opening for a male body-gaurd..."

"Link...if you weren't so cute, I'd hit you another 4 times..."

He chuckled. "Guess I have Din to thank...anyway, how have you been? And I'm sorry i haven't been able to see you. I have been so busy..."

I sighed. " It's alright. I have been ok,I suppose..." I looked him up and down. "What's with all the blue?"

He looked at himself. "Oh this? I was at Zora's domain, and Ruto wouldn't let me leave untilI went swimming with her...for some reason she was really cold, and she kept holding onto me..."

I held my tounge. I couldn't trust myself to say anything...I could just imagine that dirty...Zora...hugging all over my Link...

Link looked up at the sun and sighed. "Uh, sorry for the 3 minute visit, but i really have to go. The king and Zelda have to meet me at lunchtime;I was supposed to be there 5 minutes ago."

"So why didn't you go there?"

Link smiled at me again. "BecauseI had to see you."

AsI watched him ride off on Epona(with my face still red), I thought to myself, I had to have him. He belonged with me. I love everything about him. The way he walks, talks, especially the way he runs his fingers through his golden hair.

But if I knew what the rest of the week's events would bring,I would have killed myself then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day wasn't exactly the best day of my life.

I had just finished all my chores and was expecting to enjoy the rest of the day in Hyrule Castle Town, when a carriage pulled up. The man operating it pulled on the horse's reins, and, to my surprise, Link stepped out wearing a white tunic. He said something to the man, and he reluctantly galloped off in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

"Hey Mal," Link said as he walked up to the ranch.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and he told me "Don't worry, I'll explain."

We walked out to the horse pen, and we sat down against it. We were silent for a few minutes, and then, seemingly out of nowhere, he said, "Zelda asked me to marry her yesterday."

At first, I thought he was joking. But when he was silent, I asked him what he said, praying with all my heart he declined.

He didn't. He said yes.

It was as if my entire world came crashing down. I always dreamed I would meet my knight in shining armor and he would sweep me off my feet…but now…

I put on a falsely happy voice and said, "Wow! That's wonderful, Link!"

Link grinned at me and looked back at the sun. "I was surprised she even asked me…I always…loved her, but I never thought she would share my feelings…I guess," he grinned at me again, "I'm irresistible."

I rolled my eyes, but I still felt like there was a cold stone nested on my heart.

"Well," he said as he stood up with a sigh, I just came to give you the good news. I'll come by tomorrow to give you the date and stuff."

I nodded, unable to speak because of the lump in my throat. As I watched he walk back to the castle, I walked into my room, feeling like I was floating. _This can't be happening…_

I had no reason to live, no reason to exist…I couldn't possibly tell Link my feelings now…but…

I took out a pen and some paper. Link would know of my feelings, but I would be long gone by the time he realized it…

A/N sorry bout the short chapter…but seeing as the next update will be the last, I didn't want to post the rest of the story in one sitting. The reason the story will be so short, is because it is my first. Don't worry, my next project will basically be a lengthy novel D


End file.
